Denial
by MidnightSuburbia
Summary: Denial. One word Cindy's best friend, Libby, loves to torture her with. Onesided love drabble.


**Denial**

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is just a story (or drabble) that randomly popped into my head. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed thinking it up and typing it. xD

* * *

**Summary:** Cindy ponders her thoughts about one word that Libby likes to use, and how it relates to her relationship with a special boy genius.

* * *

There was one word that Libby loved to use often on me.

Every time she'd say that word, she'd smirk, or roll her eyes in pity at me. Every time that word was brought up, I knew I was bound to lie about something, and sink further into the word she'd used. She thinks she's all clever, trying to serve out that word in the weirdest of times.

This one word is something I've dreaded.

It reminds me of someone, and why she uses this word. This horrible word that is in her game of matchmaking. She begs me to tell her my real feelings for this one perticular boy genius. And every time, I'd tell her that I had no feelings for him besides absolute disgust, or hate.

But Libby knows that's not true.

She knows what I'm actually thinking. Libby is weird that way. She knows just about everything I'm thinking, when I'm thinking it, and why. It's actually quite very creepy.

But I'd never admit that she was right.

Which is why she uses this one word. It gets me nervous just hearing this word, and knowing that it actually might be true.For all you hopeless romantics, you're probably thinking: _"Oh! The word she's talking about; it's **love**!"_

Well guess what? That's not the word! So **_HA! _**

This one word, which Libby says is what I do best, is denial. It is everything to describe my one relationship with a certain guy, with an enormous head, brain, and ego to boot. This is why I never "liked" him in the first place. When Neutron (yes, Jimmy Neutron) moved to Retroville, he stole my spot as the sharpest kid in homeroom.

Quite ridculous I was about it, looking back on it, but that's not the point!

Things got strange, and for some odd reason, our bonds became stronger (Talking about bonds reminds me of the bond between Libby and Sheen's face. Ugh)! So Jimmy and I eventually decided to be friends. Of course we still argued, mind you.

But then, even though I'll never admit it out loud, I realized that I've always sort of like Neutron.

Libby picked up from the point some time during our age of eleven that I liked him. A lot.

And that was when the word was played for the first time. I remember that day as if it were yesterday: _"Girl, you are in serious denial." _She even had the courage to emphasize the word '_denial_.' I was shocked. And the word often repeated itself from there.

But, switching gears for a second here, I have to admit she was right.

I do like Jimmy. Wait, no, more than like. It has to be more than that. A strong connection? A feeling of heart? Oh no, the hopeless romantics are at it again. Well, this time you're right. It's love. Even though I'll never admit it out loud. Never.

Well, since we're here, and Jimmy's not, I'll say it freely to all make you happy:

I love Jimmy Neutron.

Not good enough? Jeez, you people are giving me a headache. Okay, here:

I love Jimmy Neutron! I LOVE JIMMY NEUTRON! **_I, CINDY VORTEX, LOVE JIMMY NEUTRON!_**

Satisfied? I hope you are.

I don't know when, I don't know where, and I certainly don't know _how, _I fell in love with Jimmy, but I did. I love him more than anyone else could love an adorable, big headed, science geek, with big, giant, gorgeous sapphire eyes, and swirly brunette hair.

Oh god, slap me now.

Please, just slap me.

Oh wait, you can't. Sorry. I'm just going insane, so don't mind me here. Nope. Don't mind the crazy blonde chick.

I think I'm going to slap _myself_ now.

Libby was right. If there was one word, and one word alone, to determine the state I _was_ in, it was without a doubt, not a second thought: Denial. But since now my insane drabbling has been put into place, I am free of denial.

I hope you're happy, you mind-reading scum.

* * *

**Ending Author's Note:** Just review and I'll be content. Got anything you think that I can change to make it better? Do tell.

-Krista A.


End file.
